In general, tights, a type of clothing to be worn next to the skin or underwear on the human body, are used for sporting or on a daily basis. A general purpose of wearing the tights is to help increase the muscular movements and hence improve athletic ability or correct the body shape.
The tights function as supporters when they are worn, and do not intend to have a permanent effect extending over such as the time during which the tights are not worn. Therefore, for training purposes, tights that improve muscular strength by applying a load to a certain muscle when they are worn and enhancing the movement of muscles are provided (e.g., Patent Document 1)
As illustrated in FIGS. 10(A) and 10(B), high elastic portions are provided on portions of the front and back sides of the tights. It is said that the musculus gluteus maximums is trained by a high elastic portion 40 (cf. FIG. 10(A)) on the front side, and the iliopsoas muscle (generally, a part combining the psoas major with the iliac muscle is called as the iliopsoas muscle) or quadriceps muscle is trained by a high elastic portion 41 on the back side (cf FIG. 10(B)).